Tear Stained Kimono
by kougas woman
Summary: a rather dark Sango/ Miroku story that made ME a little depressed. . . .. please read and review


Tear Stained Kimono  
  
By Kouga's woman  
  
Disclaimer: you know the speech.  
  
A/N: Geeze, lately iv been writing a lot of angst, haven't I? But I really do like how this story turned out, I hope you like it to, and even if you don't please drop me a review.  
  
  
  
==  
  
==  
  
Don't go falling in love  
  
If you can stop it from starting  
  
Then you when have  
  
To face the pain  
  
When that love is gone  
  
. . .  
  
Don't go falling.  
  
==  
  
==  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiara mewed softly, her twin tails poofing out like a flower behind her, her ruby eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sunshine, soaking up the beautiful day. Sango watched the embers from last nights fire glow orange and die. She could hear InuYasha's unmistakable voice shouting down from his perch in a large tree. He was arguing with Kagome over something stupid. It was a lazy day, and Sango was bored. There was no shard to be sensed and no demons to be hunted, no villages to saves or homes to exorcise.  
  
Miroku! Sango remembered about the monk, she hadn't seen him at all that morning; he wasn't there when they woke up and he was still no wear to be seen. Sango got up and dusted of her skirt.  
  
"Kagome!" She called out, having to repeat herself about five times before she got the schoolgirls attention. "Where's Miroku?"  
  
"Ummm" Kagome stopped fighting with inuyasha and replied. " I think he said he went for a walk."  
  
"But he's been gone all morning!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while"  
  
Sango kicked the ground. "You don't think he's gone off again do you?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"No, I don't think he'd do that after we all spent so much trouble saving him last time." Sango nodded.  
  
"I think I'm going to go look for him." She motioned for Kiara and slung her boomerang over one shoulder. Mounting the demon she took off. The branches of the low bending trees slapped her in the face; she held one arm up to shield her as the thorns nicked at her skin. "I'm over reacting" She scolded herself "He's fine! Why m I getting so worried!" She ducked a large mass of tangled vines; Kiara ran swiftly though the brush.  
  
Sango called for Miroku but no reply. She called again, where was he! What was he doing? He was probably in hot pursuit of some village girl. But a bad feeling stirred inside Sango's bones, a chill of some ill fortune rushed through out her entire body. Something was wrong. Kiara could smell it to, her nose twitched violently as she picked up the scent of fear nearby. Sango called out again. Only her echo answered her.  
  
Kiara's claws ripped up the earth and caused dust clouds to form around her head, she blinked, trying to see but lost her footing and tripped. Her paw ensnarled in the root of a large tree. She gave a cry and flew into the air; Sango was flung from her back and plummeted to the ground again. She skidded to a stop and got up quickly, ignoring the stinging pain from her cuts and bruises.  
  
"Kiara!" Sango rushed to the demons side. "Are you all right Kiara?" she hugged the cat that melted into her arms, becoming a small kitten again. Kiara licked Sango as if to say. "I'm ok, are you?"  
  
"Yes Kiara, I'm alright." Kiara just stared up at her master with her large red eyes. "Yes Kiara" Sango looked behind her. "I don't know where Miroku is either, but I feel that something is wrong." Sango stood up and a loud bang rang through the woods. For a split second the sky lit up. As if a small earthquake had begun. The ground shook slightly and the rumble rolled through the air. Sango stiffened.  
  
The air seemed deathly still; something was defiantly out of place, something terrible had happened. Sango's heart pounded, she shouted for Miroku again but still he didn't call back. She held Kiara against her chest and ran, she pushed her way out of the trees and into a large clearing. Dust was everywhere; the smell of blood was strong. Inside Sango was choking, she expected the worst. Running toward the dust cloud with no regard to her own safety, her foot slipped, there was a hole in the ground, she slid down into a huge ditch, as if some explosive had gone off and created a creator.  
  
  
  
" MIROKU!!!!" she screamed. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
  
  
She tore through the dust clouds but they just kept reforming in front of her face. "Please no, oh please no" tears were streaming down her face. "Let him be alive let him be alright!" Sango's stomach began to hurt, she couldn't breath, and this creator was like the one she had seen before, like the grave of Miroku's father. That creator had been formed one way and one way only. By the wind tunnel destroying its host.  
  
Sango suddenly felt dizzy, like she couldn't stand, she couldn't move, emotions overwhelming her she fell to the dirt, hugging Kiara close. She knew the wind tunnel had taken the monk, that's why he had left, so no one else would get hurt. But Sango WAS hurt. Her lip trembled and she bit down on top of it. Her body shook uncontrollably; salty water rushed from her sad eyes and stained her sleeve. The dust cleared around and above her, she looked up at the afternoon sky, her mouth open, tears poring down her face but no sounds came from her, as if something was lodged in there. She rolled over onto her aching side; her whole body pulsed with pain from the horror of his death.  
  
A slight jingle rode on the wind as the breeze carried the sound to Sango's ear; it was a beautiful sound that the girl would have always thought she'd hear. She reached out her shaking hand, her fingers wrapping around the golden staff, it tinked together as she pulled it against her body. It hadn't been sucked into the void; it was beautify crafted and still slightly warm where Miroku had been holing the metal.  
  
"Come back" she sobbed, the words died on her lips, so much energy spent from crying she couldn't speak. "Come back" her voice was muffled "come back, come back, come back"  
  
  
  
==  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango's body rocketed up; she was drenched in sweat her heart beat so loudly she thought it would burst from her chest. Her breathing was fast and her arms shook even though the night was warm. She whipped her head around, Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree, shippo curled up with Kagome inside her "sleeping bag" and Miroku lay not so far off from Sango's right. She got up; the thin blanket fell around her bare feet. She stepped quietly over the grass to where Miroku slept. She knelt down next to him his back was to her.  
  
"Thank goodness" she whispered into the night's air. It was a dream, a horrid dream that could very well come true soon. Careful not to wake him she lay down next to Miroku and dug her face into the back of his shirt.  
  
"Don't go" Her fingers gripped the fabric of his sleeve. "I need you with me." She whispered into his robe, his gentle breathing clamed her slightly. "My father, my brother, my village, all gone, everything has left me, everyone has died, please don't you leave me too" she blinked back tears. "You're the only one I have left, the only one left I love." She swallowed her words before they even left her lips. She gripped Miroku and pressed her body against his.  
  
"That's right," she told herself. "I love Miroku, I love him. We will kill Naraku, and Miroku's life will be saved, or I will die along with him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==  
  
The end,  
  
this is a one shot, I hope it wasn't to confusing that up until she "rocketed up" it was all a dream, he didn't really die . . . because I couldn't do that. So if it was confusing I'm sorry. Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
